Rising Flame: Trouble in the Waters
by Shiningspirit
Summary: Star, the next to be leader of a loner group was born barren, unable to have kits. Shunned by group, stripped of her position and deemed an outcast, she runs away. But her past haunts her and she must confront the darkness that rises from within. R&R.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

It's been a while since I've last been on here and I want to start fresh with a new story.

Note: The story's characters might seem like my old story the "Blaze of the Shining Star" series, but it's is not. The plot will be completely different.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does. I own all my characters and the plot of the story. Any similarities to the Warriors series in unintentional as I have only read up to The Fourth Apprentice.

Full Summary: Star, the next to be leader of a loner group was born barren, unable to have kits. Shunned by the entire group, stripped of her position and deemed an outcast by her own family, she runs away to seek refuge somewhere else. When she meets Thunder Clan, they are in ruins and she is willing to put her past behind to help them. But every step of the way, she is haunted by her past. In the starry skies turmoil is spreading and back in her birthplace, things are going horribly wrong.

I haven't written in a very long time, so please correct me if something is wrong, or if the story doesn't flow properly. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter. I do however, own the characters I have created.

Warning: This chapter contains violence.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Fernstar- young brown tabby-she cat, green eyes.

Deputy: Waterspirit- bluish-gray tom

Medicine Cat: Swallowfeather- small gray she cat,

Apprentice: Dirtpaw

Warriors: (Toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Swiftfoot- Tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Appprentice: Cloudpaw

Nightpelt- Black tom, icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Sleetpaw

Stormfoot- tortoiseshell tom with gray paws

Redfur- ginger tom

Stoneclaw- gray tom

Apprentices: (Cats more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Dirtpaw- Brown tom with darker splotches, long whiskers, green eyes, in training to become medicine cat

Cloudpaw- white tom with ginger and gray splotches, blue eyes

Sleetpaw- gray she-cat, blue eyes

Queens: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits.)

Vinetail- tabby she-cat with long tail. Mother of Foxkit (russet colored tom with yellow eyes, white paws, underbelly and tail tip), and Thunderkit (orange tabby she-cat)

Runningcloud- tabby and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stoneclaw's kits. Graykit (light gray tom, yellow eyes) and Littlekit (small gray tabby she-cat) Foster mother to Snowkit (pure white she-cat with blue eyes and long whiskers, blind in one eye)

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longfur: Brown tom-cat with extremely long fur. Oldest cat in ThunderClan

Roseheart: Small she-cat, big round yellow eyes

Shadow Clan

Leader: Brightstar- pale tabby tom

Deputy: Brookstream- brown tom

Medicine Cat: Rushtail- mottled tabby tom

Warriors: (Toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Daisyfur- white she-cat

Lizardtail- orange tom

Thornshadow- massive tabby tom

Apprentice : Lillypaw

Ravenwing- black tom

Russetpelt- russet colored she-cat

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Shadepelt- br6wn tabby tom, dark splotches

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Apprentices: (Cats more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Queens: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits.)

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

RiverClan

Leader: Darkstar- black tom, green eyes

Deputy: Largefoot- gray tabby, with amber eyes and massive paws

Medicine Cat: Nightshadow- black she-cat, amber eyes

Warriors: (Toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Ratpelt- brown tom with a rough pelt

Pineleaf- dappled she-cat

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Mudtalon- brown tom

Oakfoot- gray tom with brown paws

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Minnowpelt- blue-gray she-cat

Spottedfur- dapple tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices: (Cats more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Leopardpaw- pale, spotted she-cat, amber eyes

Spiderpaw- jet black tom

Queens: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits.)

Elders:(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Darkshade- dark gray-almost black tom cat

WindClan

Leader: Emberstar-brown tom with amber eyes and long whiskers

Deputy: Sharpstone- gray tom

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Medicine Cat: Smallchest- gray she-cat, blue eyes, black paws and white splash on chest

Warriors: (Toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Mousetail-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Apprentices: (Cats more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Pebblepaw- light gray tom

Poolpaw- gray she-cat, black paws

Queens: (She-cats nursing or expecting kits.)

Gingerfur- ginger colored she-cat

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Cats Outside the Clans

Loner Group

Leader: Snow- white she-cat, blue eyes

Second: Water- gray tom, amber eyes (Snow's mate)

Healer: Poppy- black speckled, sandy brown she-cat, (Snow's sister)

Next to-be leader: Star- fire-pelted she-cat with a small white mark on her forehead, green eyes (Snow's firstborn)

Next to-be second: Storm- big gray tom, blue eyes (Snow's second-born)

Next to-be healer: Honey- sandy brown she-cat, amber eyes (Snow's third kit)

Elite leader: Blaze- black tom with white streak on his back (Snow's brother)

Next to-be Elite leader: Rain- dark gray tom, green eyes (Snow's last kit)

The Elites:

Sand- tabby she-cat, green eyes (Snow's mother)

Dust- Brown tom (Snow's father)

Dream- Pure white she-cat, ice blue eyes

Steel- Grayish tom, darker flecks, amber eyes

Cow- Black and white tom

Combatants: (only those mentioned)

Snake: dappled tom

Trainees: (in training to become Combatants)

Poison- dappled and white tom

Slaves: (Cats deemed too weak to hunt or fight. Serves all other cats. Usually used to hunt or test out danger.)

Candy- white and brown she-cat

Raven- black tom

Prolouge

A jet black tom, his pelt giving off an eerie glow, sits at the edge of a starlit pool. His powerful muscles ripple under his neatly groomed pelt and his ice blue eyes blaze with determination. Glancing down at the pool, the tom places his front paws lightly onto the surface. There is a flash of blinding light and the tom is sucked into it's murky depths. But he is not afraid and within moments, he has been transported into the world below.

Thick mist shrouds the lush forest and the tom pads confidently through the forest until he reaches a gap between two bushes. He slides through them and comes face to face with a beautiful tabby she-cat. The she-cat doesn't look at him, nor does she stop as she heads directly for the bushes. Instinctively, the black tom darts out of her way. His pelt brushes hers, but she doesn't notice. Captivated by the she-cat's beauty, the invisible tom pads after her and in a vain attempt to get her attention, kicks pebbles at the she-cat. Startled, the she-cat whips around and this time stares right at the tom as if she could see him. The tom's breath catches as he recognizes the beautiful tabby. Hatred and fury swirls clouding his vision and boiling in his blood. Desire for revenge makes the tom's eyes glow an unnatural color and his teeth are bared in a snarl. The unsuspecting she-cat doesn't notice and continues along the path looking for prey. The tom hisses the ritual words under his breath. The words allow him to make contact with the world and to move and touch things that he would otherwise go right through. He pounces and lets out a screech of rage as he sinks his deadly invisible fangs into the she-cat's neck. She lets out a wail of horror and despair, thrashing and twisting to try and attack an opponent that she can neither see nor hear. Within moments, the fight is over and the she-cat slumps to ground, her breath becoming ragged, her once beautiful pelt torn and matted with blood. Her striking green eyes look directly at the enraged tom as they cloud over and she breathes her last.

The tom watches in cold triumph and goes to a nearby stream to wash his paws. The icy coldness of the water shocks him into realization and he quickly returns to the she-cat's body. The scent of blood was heavy in the air and the tom had no doubt that some cat would soon stumble upon the gruesome body. The stream was too shallow and narrow to carry the body where it would never be seen again and he did not want to bury the body. It would show too much respect and she deserved none in his mind. Not after what she had done to him.

A yowl in the distance startles tom and suddenly he remembers what he had come to this world for. He races for the camp, desperation and terror fueling him on. He crashed through the bushes and runs past all the cats in the camp, no longer caring whether they could see him or not. He barrels through the entrance of a stone cave and instantly spots a gray tom. The gray tom is crouched near a white she-cat, who has four newly-born kits suckling at her belly.

"Water." the white she-cat coons. "Aren't they beautiful?"

The gray tom named Water purrs, but it sounds like a growl.

"Water?" the she-cat sounds confused and the tom sees Water unsheathe his claws and lash out at one of the kits, a flame colored she-cat. Instantly he hisses the ritual words and leaps at Water, claws unsheathed and ready to strike. He lashes out at Water's neck, but rather than dealing the fatal blow, the black tom's paw goes right through and leaves no damage. The tom growls, furious and lashes out again, but like before, his blows and bites go right through. The tom is invisible once more.

Now powerless, the invisible tom watches in horror as Water slashes at the flame colored she-cat, scooping her up easily and flinging her against the hard cave wall. Snow is up on her paws in an instant, lunging for her mate in fury. But it is painfully obvious that the birth had weakened the once strong queen and she is easily overpowered by Water, who pins her to the ground and hisses. "Those who threaten my power and position must die!" Snow struggles and is thrown against the stone wall. Taking advantage, the tom pins the now still flame colored she-kit and in one vicious blow, slashes the kit from the tip of her ear, down the side of her face, down the neck and belly to the tip of her tail. Leaving the kit to die, Water licks his paws and exits the den. Blood pours out onto the stone floor and the invisible tom runs for the young, horrifically injured she-kit.

But before he can reach the kit, starlight glows from the kit's fluffy fur and the tom stops in shock and awe. The wound seems to heal by itself and for a moment, it seems like nothing had just happened, like Water hadn't tried to murder his own daughter. But then the tom feels a sense of doom and he knows that his wasn't just a bad dream.

An ominous voice fills the cave and roars in the tom's ears.

_This kit has been brought back from the brink of death. But beware, bad happenings are to come. Since the formation of this group, lies have been told, and the innocent betrayed. As a punishment to all these faults, this kit is now barren and it is her destiny to reveal the dark secrets that haunt our every step. Should she fail this quest, then destruction will be upon us all._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The invisible tom felt himself being sucked back into the ancestral world and within moments, he was there. It had been his mission to stop Water from harming the kit and he had failed. Now the kit was barren, a cruel punishment for the innocent kit who had done no wrong. Every step he took was weighed with guilt and he could feel the fury and disgust rolling off every cat that walked past him, their eyes cold and burning, searing through his pelt. Cats played tricks on him and mocked him whenever they could. Sometimes they would attack him and put him into a den, not letting him out for days. He was deprived of food and water. Cats stole what he could catch, and attacked him viciously if he protested. When he could take this torture no more, he went back to the water's edge, the same pool in which he had entered the world below in order to accomplish his mission. The tom knew that without the permission of the elites of the ancestral world, he could not enter the lush world below. If he did, he would never be allowed back into these ancestral skies, but he could not imagine anything worse than the torture in these skies. Taking a deep breath, he sent a silent apology to his family, who had stuck up for him during the difficult days, and jumped into the water. Like before, he was sucked into the pool and transported.

Landing on all fours in the world below, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had no desire to return to the loner group, as it would cause to much guilt to see the kit he had failed to save. In fact, he had no idea where to go at all. So he ran, as far and as quickly as he could. Until the world was blur around him. Suddenly, he collided with something solid and he hit the ground. Stumbling to his paws, he saw a tree in front of him, swaying from the force of the collision. "Mouse dung" he muttered and lashed out at it with his paws. To his utter astonishment, his claws connected with the tree and he saw the marks his claws had made. Cautiously, he looked around, making sure that it was not a trick, before reaching out with his paw and scraping claw marks down the side. This was real, it had to be. He could once again make contact with this world.

Cat scent bathed his nose made the tom turn, claws unsheathed before he spotted a kit lying a bed of leaves. The tom blinked in surprise and scented the air to make sure no other cat was around before sheathing his claws and padding up to the kit. As he drew closer, he felt his fur bristle and every instinct was telling him not to go near. But he fought the feeling and walked even closer, until he was so close that his breath stirred the young kit's whiskers. There was only one kit, a dappled tortoiseshell in color and she was lying so still that he would have though that the kit was dead, if there hadn't been the slightest rise and fall of it's flank. Suddenly, he felt the uncontrollable urge to touch noses with the kit. He leaned in even closer and as his nose brushed the kit's, he saw a flash of light and then he was falling into the dark, and falling past everyone he had once known. His life seemed to be replaying backwards. From his death of being pushed into the rushing river, to becoming a combatant and bringing in a captured slave. Being wounded by his own trainer, and scolded by the leader. The thrill of his first battle, the satisfaction of killing his first prey, the joy of exploring the camp as a kit. Then everything went dark and he imagined that he was back in the birthing den, safe at his mother's belly without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>(Snow's P.O.V)<p>

A white queen lay in a heap at the base of the stone wall, unconscious. On the other side of the den, a flame colored kit mewed hungrily for milk and 3 other kits were asleep. Slowly, the white queen awoke and upon hearing the kit's mews, promptly got up and limped over. Gathering the kits at her belly, she let them suckle.

"Snow." The she-cat looked up to see Poppy, her own sister and the group's healer standing at the mouth of the cave. She beckoned the healer with a flick of her tail and her sister padded over to look at the kits. "They beauti...oh!" The black speckled she-cat broke off in mid-purr staring at the flame colored kit in shock.

"What is it?" Snow demanded instantly.

"The kit. I-it's belly is silver and it's paws. And there seems to be a...some type of scar on her belly."

The white queen froze. _No._ Snow thought. _She can't find out. No one can know about this. _

To her relief, her sister changed the subject. "What did you name them?"

Snow looked at her kits thoughtfully and then gently nuzzled them as she mewed their new names. "Fire, Storm, Honey and Rain." she announced.

Her sister purred her approval and looked over the kits with affection. Snow noticed that she looked especially interested in Honey, the golden she-kit. That was to be expected however, as Honey, being the third-born would be the next-to be healer of the group. She would train under Poppy, as Storm would train under Water to be the next second and Rain would train under to be the next leader of the elites, which was a group of cats who were the family of the highest ranking cats or had prove themselves as worthy combatants. The elites lived in the camp and were the bodyguards of the higher ranking cats. They trained the trainees and ordered around the combatants. An elite had to take the oath to put the higher ranking cat's lives before their own. The elites had their own leader, whose position and authority could rival the second's.

Snow's gaze drifted to her oldest kit, the flame colored kit, whom Water had tried to murder. There was no doubt about his motives. Fire would train under Snow and pass a series of tests in order to become leader. The path was hard, but rewarding. The flame pelted kit was to be the next leader, but should she have perished, then Water, being the second, and Snow's mate, would become leader when Snow died. Water was a proud cat as well as one of the best fighters Snow knew. That had been her reason for choosing Water as the second. Now Snow knew that her choice could potentially harm her own kit and threaten her own position in the clan.

Water had failed once, but in her heart, Snow knew that next time, Water would make sure that he didn't fail. Even if he didn't kill the kit, Water had the backing of the strong elite group, whom many thought that he should be the leader. Snow rose to her paws and with a flick of her tail, she left the camp. It was time to confront Water and put him in his place for once and for all.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the review!

Here is the next chapter. Please R&R!

Chapter 2

Snow paused under the branch of a tree, panting hard. The birth and lack of exercise in the past few months had taken it's toll on her. Suddenly there was a blur of gray fur and something rammed into her and sent her crashing to the ground. She twisted to see Water pinning her down, malice in his ice blue eyes. The look in his eyes sent shivers of cold fear down her spine, but she pushed it away and hissed. "I know you tried to kill our daughter. How could you? If you try to kill her once more, I'll make sure you never see daylight again."

Water gave a harsh laugh. "I'm more powerful than you Snow. You really think I became your mate because I loved you? I thought that you were weak and easy to trick and you proved that you were. You fell for every trick. Now I have the backing of all the elites and I will rule the forest!"

Snow shook with fear at the threat. "Don't kill me." she begged. "Our kits will need me!"

Water dug his claws into Snow's pelt and the white leader hissed in pain, struggling. But the she-cat was no match for the skilled tom and he overpowered her easily. Leaning down to hiss in her ear, Water growled, "I'll let you live. But only on one condition. You know that the oldest kit is now barren. She can no longer be leader. Strip her of her position and you and the other kits will be safe."

Snow squeaked out her submission and Water leaped off her. "I'll be watching you." he threatened and disappeared into the bushes. Snow got to her paws, lapping at the wounds Water had given her and ran back to camp, horrified. She burst into her den where Poppy was keeping them warm by curling her body around them. They were all sleeping soundly. "Where were you?" her sister demanded. "I was worried."

Snow ignored her and instead nosed Fire until she was lying on her back. There was the faintest red scar on her now silver belly, which had been flame colored before Water's attempted murder of her. Snow had no doubt that it signaled something from her ancestors, who must have healed her daughter. Snow's parents hadn't believed in the power of the stars. They hadn't believed that some cat was watching over them and keeping them safe. But her mother's mother had. Whisper had been good company for Snow, and told her many stories of dead cats in the stars who watched over them and gave them guidance. But when her father, the leader at the time found out. He was furious and warned Snow never to visit her again. Then one day, Whisper was gone. Although Snow had been devastated by her disappearance, she never forgot what the old cat told her and she believed in her ancestors and that they would do what was best for the group. Now Snow believed that they were the ones who had healed her daughter, just as she believed that they would guide her daughter on the right path.

She would do as Water asked.

* * *

><p>"Shadow Clan is attacking!"<p>

Swallowfeather poked her head out of the den, her eyes wide in alarm as the ThunderClan sunhigh patrol burst though the entrance of the camp, bearing scratches, their fur bristling and their eyes wide with panic. Warriors and apprentices streamed from their dens snarling and ready to shred the incoming enemy. Queens herded their kits inside the nursery and covered the entrance with brambles, before joining the warriors. Rabbitstar, the old leader was crouched on top of rock cave, which was the leader's den and where he made his announcements.

For a moment, there was complete silence, and an ominous gloom hung in the air. Then ShadowClan cats streamed though the entrance and ThunderClan cats leaped at their enemy claws unsheathed and fangs bared. Swallowfeather ducked back into the medicine cat's den to prepare poultices and herb mixtures for those that would later be injured. She was a medicine cat and her place was to heal, not harm. Medicine cats had bonds outside normal clan rivalry.

"Shadow Clan is attacking?" Swallowfeather turned to see her apprentice, Dirtpaw staring at her with wide eyes. "Won't cats get injured then?" he asked when the medicine cat nodded.

Swallowfeather sighed. Dirtpaw was a brilliant young tom with a good memory for herbs. But he hated battle and had always been a bit cowardly. "Come on Dirtpaw, we need to make poultices. You can make the marigold ones. And I'll work with crabclaws. What are marigold and crabclaws used for?"

"Marigold is used for wounds and stop infection and crabclaw leaves are used to heal wounds." the brown apprentice replied promptly. He seemed to have gotten over his fear of the battle.

The gray medicine cat nodded and padded to the back of the den, leaving the apprentice to his task. As she made the poultices, Swallowfeather felt her thoughts wander to the attack. The 2 clans that shared borders with ThunderClan, which were ShadowClan and WindClan had attacked more frequently than ever. They seemed to have formed an alliance with the other clan, RiverClan, who's territory was across the lake from ThunderClan's.

It had been many generations since the clan cats lived at the lake near the mountains. After the battle with the Dark Forest, the clans had decided once more to move. They had traveled for many moons before finding this place. The clans had divided up the territory and at first it seemed as though the division was fair. However, one of ThunderClan's border was a river and although the land beyond it seemed rich and deserted, crossing it was near impossible. Some cats had tried, but they were swept away by the strong current and never to be seen again. Many cats were dissatisfied with the amount of territory ThunderClan had, but Shadestar, the leader at the time would not allow a war to be fought. After Shadestar's death, the other clans began attacking ThunderClan as much as they could, using every excuse they could to attack. This put ThunderClan at a great disadvantage, with 3 clans to 1 and therefore they never retaliated. But at least for now, the gatherings were peaceful and the medicine cats treated each other well when they went to Moonrock. The gatherings were now held on an island on the lake, as they had been before, a log extending from a halfbridge on ShadowClan territory was used to get to the island, although RiverClan cats sometimes swam.

"Swallowfeather!" the medicine cat jumped and shook her thoughts away as her name was called. She shot out of her den, her apprentice close behind. The ShadowClan warriors were gone. Rabbitstar was lying on his side, a gaping wound on his neck. The leader's eyes were closed and his breathing was faint and shallow. Swallowfeather gave the wound a glance, it was a fatal blow. She bowed her head in grief and stepped back. "I'm sorry, he's not going to make it."

"What do you mean he's not going to make it?" a cat called from the crowd that had gathered.

"This is his last life." she murmured. She pressed her nose against the dying leader's flank and then stepped back, collecting herself. "Those who have serious wounds, come to my den." she ordered.

"And those who are not so badly injured should go hunting. We need to eat." Fernpelt, the deputy added.

As the clan moved to say goodbye to their leader, Swallowfeather beckoned Dirtpaw. "Get me those poultices we were working on. We have a lot of cats to treat."

* * *

><p>Swiftfoot hissed in pain as Dirtpaw put a marigold poultice on the wounds on her flank. "You're staying here tonight." the medicine cat told her. "Get some sleep. You too Dirtpaw. There are no other cats left to treat." she added to her apprentice.<p>

The brown tom dipped his head respectfully to his mentor and padded off to his nest. But Swallowfeather found that she could not do the same. Leafbare was approaching fast and prey would soon be scarce. The other clans would use that as an excuse to attack ThunderClan. Fernpelt would be a great leader, but she was young and inexperienced. A miracle would need to happen before the clans would stop attacking. ThunderClan needed a savior. _StarClan help us._ she thought.

__Immersed in her thoughts the medicine cat did not notice as the wind picked up and a voice whispered in the breeze.

_The savior has come._


End file.
